


He's Dressing Her Up

by SunnyRadiance



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotionally Distraught Gabe, Gabe's struggle, Gabriel's still healing, He's a sensitive baby, M/M, Romance, Sam - Freeform, Sequel, Take care of him Raph, Therapy cat, drunk!jophiel, graph, he needs that medic angel, help him, his pregame must have been pretty strong, raphael needs to heal him, serious themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyRadiance/pseuds/SunnyRadiance
Summary: This is a sequel for my other fic, if you haven't read it I suggest you do before you read this one. It can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10308569/chapters/22794419Gabriel is still recovering from the attack, he can't sleep or stop spacing out at work. He is stuck with never-ending nightmares and visions that won't stop haunting him. He can't go back to Earth, he can't bring Cleopatra back. The only light in his life is Raphael, who spends time with him daily. He isn't ready to tell his secret yet, which Raphael respects. Things are slowly getting better for Gabriel as his love for Raphael begins to give him a reason to move forward, but he struggles with keeping up appearances so he doesn't worry the other angel.Raphael has since developed feelings for Gabe, even a few weeks after the attack. Gabriel invites him over for dinner, and Raphael notices Gabriel might need more help than he had thought. Raphael decides that if he wants to be with Gabe, he has to help him move on from the past. It won't be an easy journey for either of them, but Raphael is confident that things will be okay.





	1. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Satan and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277539) by Orangeplum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because they don't need food to survive doesn't mean he can't cook :^)
> 
> I did my research on Egyptian food and I tried my best, correct me if I am wrong and please enjoy. :^))
> 
> Rate and comment if you can and have a nice day :^)))

It was six-thirty nine and Gabriel dusted off his hands on his well-used apron. He carefully covered the koshary* with tin foil to keep it warm and then removed the basbousa* from the oven, placing the pan on top of the oven and turning it off. Raphael would be here any minute, and he had to be ready. Gabriel quickly excused himself from the kitchen to check himself in the bathroom mirror, slicking his russet curls back one more time.

He jumped slightly as the doorbell rang, untying the apron and tossing it on the bathroom counter before doing one last check for flour smudges on his clothes. Gabriel grabbed the plate of koshary and nimbly placed it on the table before making his way over to the door. He opened it with a smile, and Raphael waved at him.

“Good evening, Raphael. You’re just in time,” Gabe greeted him warmly.

“Hello Gabriel, and that’s great. I thought so; I could smell the food from outside,” Raphael walked inside and Gabriel lead him to the kitchen. Gabriel quickly uncovered the koshary and pulled out a chair for Raphael before moving over to the oven to cut the basbousa into squares.

Raphael’s eyes lit up with surprise at the sight of what Gabriel had prepared for him. The lights were dimmed and two white candles were placed on the table, the scent of fragrant incense drifted under Raphael’s nose, and a vase of multi-colored hibiscus flowers sat on top of the table which was covered in a beautiful woven tablecloth.

“Gabriel… This is lovely; you did all of this just for me?” Raphael blushed and sat down at the table, turning to Gabriel. He wasn’t sure what to say, he was very flattered, but he couldn’t put into words how pleased he was. It was the most anyone had ever done for him, preparing dinner and such. He felt under-dressed in the navy button-up and dress pants he’d carefully picked out for the night.

“Of course, as first dates go I tried to make this one of my better ones. Besides, we both deserve a break,” Gabe finished cutting the cakes and covered them for later before moving to sit at the table himself. He adjusted his silken light green tie and smoothed the black dress shirt he’d worn. He let out a relieved breath, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *koshary - "is a dish made of rice, macaroni, and lentils and topped with chickpeas, onion, and a special tomato-vinegar sauce." (Taken from the Egyptian food guide on passportsandplates.com) 
> 
> *basbousa - "is a native Egyptian and traditional Middle Eastern sweet cake. It is made from cooked semolina or farina soaked in simple syrup. Coconut is a popular addition. The syrup may also optionally contain orange flower water or rose water." (Taken from Wikipedia) 
> 
> Links:
> 
> http://passportandplates.com/destination-guides/egyptian-food-guide/
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basbousa


	2. I Can Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel admits that he is having problems getting passed the attack in Vegas, Raphael offers to stay with him for awhile to care for him.

Raphael ate the food Gabe prepared hungrily. He didn’t usually eat, but he couldn’t resist. Gabriel was one of the best cooks in all of Heaven, primarily because no one else really did it. He noticed Gabriel was eating in small nibbles and glancing at his reflection in a nearby window every few minutes.

            “Something wrong?” Raphael asked after the fifth time Gabriel’s eyes wandered to the window.

            Gabriel sighed, “I’m sorry, Raphael, I’m just a not much of a tie person. I was worried it put it on wrong.”

            “You have it tied correctly, but if you want to go change I don’t mind. How about the dress we got you a few weeks ago? I haven’t seen you wear it yet,” Raphael replied, taking another bite of food.

Gabriel twisted his hands nervously, “Err, no, it’s fine. I don’t want my dinner to get cold. Oh, I forgot the tea.” Raphael watched as Gabriel got up and moved over to the kitchen counter. He had an electric teapot, which he filled with water and turned on.

            “Are you sure? We haven’t seen Cleopatra in awhile,” Raphael remarked.

Gabe shivered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath at the sound of her name. He hadn’t done drag in three weeks and two days. He felt the emotions rush back to that night. The blood, the pain, the screams…

_“What are you, an angel or a fucking fairy? I never expected an archangel to be a drag queen. What a disgrace.”_

_“Stop it, you scoundrels! I know Lucifer didn’t send you, what is this about?”_

Gabriel grabbed the edge of the counter to prevent himself from wavering and realized he had started to cry.

Raphael got up and wrapped his arm around Gabe, “Come sit down, I’ll get the tea.” He guided him back to the table and let him sit.

            “I’m so sorry, Raphael,” Gabriel whimpered and put his head in his hands.

Raphael opened the cabinet and took out two bags of tea from the box in the cabinet, placing them in two cups that were left out on the counter. He poured the water into the cups and brought them to the table, placing one in front of Gabe and taking one for himself. He felt pangs of regret in his chest for bringing up Cleopatra with Gabriel; he hadn’t known he was still upset about that night.

            “No, it is I who should be apologizing. I didn’t know you were still sensitive about her, it’s my fault,” Raphael blew on his tea slowly to cool it off.

            Gabriel gripped the cup to stop his hands from shaking, “Ever since Vegas, I haven’t been able to do drag. I haven’t been sleeping well either, and I keep having these panic attacks. I’ve been trying to get better, but it’s so difficult.”

            “Gabriel, you can take all the time you need to get better. Why do you let me stay with you for a few days? I can keep an eye on you in case you have an attack, I didn’t know it was this bad for you,” Raphael’s heart began to beat faster. He was incredibly worried about Gabriel, he hadn’t thought he would heal so slowly.

Gabriel sniffled, taking a sip of his hot tea, “I suppose we can try it, but only because you have time off too. I want to get better, but I don’t want to waste your time…”

“It isn’t wasting my time, I’d be glad to look out for you, we are… Technically, dating….now, aren’t we?” Raphael tried to brighten up the mood.

Gabriel sniffled again and couldn’t surpass a smile, “I suppose we are.”


	3. Goodnight, Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a rough night and Raphael comforts him.

_“Help me! Help me, oh Father please!”_

_“God can’t save you now, angelface! You shouldn’t go poking your nose where it doesn’t belong!”_

Gabriel was tangled in his sheets, warm tears already running down his cheeks. His chest heaved and fell harshly and he yelped into the blackness of his room. He was sweating, yet his teeth still chattered and he shivered. His limbs spazzed and jerked slightly as he came out of the dreamlike state. He jumped as a knock came on the door.

“Gabriel? Are you okay?” Raphael’s voice was muffled through the door.

Gabriel whimpered and shut his eyes, trying to regain control of his breathing. His chest was still heaving and each laboring breath felt like it would crush him. The door opened and Raphael, who was only in his pajama bottoms came over to Gabriel’s bedside. He carefully untangled Gabriel from his sheets and blankets and sat him upright, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him as best as he could while half asleep.

“Focus on your breathing,” Raphael murmured, then yawning. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 3:34 in the morning. It was his second night with Gabriel, who had already had three panic attacks the day before. He knew he had his work cut out for him, but all the same he couldn’t help but feel bad for Gabe. He always looked so terrified, even having attacks triggered from the wind slamming the back door shut or pots clattering around in the sink while being washed. The nightmares were the worst, keeping him awake often times.

Once Gabe had calmed down for the most part, fear still had its grasp on him. “Raphael, I don’t want to go back to sleep,” he leaned into the other angel’s embrace.

“You have to, Gabriel, you need to rest,” Raphael told him, smoothing Gabriel’s mussed hair.

“No, I don’t want to. I don’t want to have more dreams,” Gabriel grabbed a tissue from the box by his bed and cleaned his face, his hand still shaking slightly. Raphael opened his mouth to protest, but Gabriel spoke first, “Please stay with me; I’ll sleep if you stay.” He hated how desperate he sounded, but he knew he couldn’t be alone in his room.

Raphael was silent for a moment, but then responded, “Do you want me to get into bed with you?” The very idea made him extremely nervous. He’d known Gabriel for a very long time, but he’d never slept alongside anyone. He knew he’d just be comforting his new boyfriend, but he wasn’t exactly the best with upset people. Raphael told himself he would try his very best, which was all he could do at this point in time.

“You can sit with me,” Gabriel patted the spot next to him. Raphael got under the covers with Gabriel and wrapped his arms around him; he wasn’t sure what to do next. Gabriel adjusted himself in Raphael’s arms, resting his head on Raphael’s chest. Raphael tightened up for a little, and Gabe heard the nervous heartbeat in his chest.

“Is something bothering you?” Gabriel asked.

“No, well, it’s just… I’ve never done this sort of thing before, shared a bed with someone that is,” Raphael replied.

Gabriel snuggled against him, “I find it comforting, but what makes you so nervous? It’s just me.”

“Well, um, I guess I just don’t want to do anything wrong. I just want you to feel better,” Raphael tried to relax himself and took a few deep breaths, keeping Gabriel close to him.

“Don’t be worried, Raphael. I do feel better with you here. Thank you for staying with me,” Gabriel closed his eyes and felt the tiredness overtake him.

Raphael closed his eyes as well, “That’s good, and I’m glad I can help you. Goodnight, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled, “Goodnight, Raphael.”


	4. Therapy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Jophiel brings Gabriel a present to help him cope after he hears more about the attack in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to write, I have another update in the works. Enjoy!

Jophiel squinted, “Which doorbell is it?” He thought, trying to figure out why Gabriel had four doorbells. He quickly pressed them all, realizing there were now six doorbells, but he had pressed one and hoped it was the right one. He didn’t think Gabe lived in a two family house, but through the vodka it was hard to tell. Jophiel didn’t remember much from the morning, only that someone told him that Gabe wasn’t doing well. He remembered the attack on the other angel in Vegas during his morning booze run and did a quick Google search during his pre-game to see what he could do to help. Something about therapy animals was all he remembered before he found himself walking to Gabriel’s that day covered in scratches after the cat had broken through the cheap cloth carrier he’d purchased at Wal-Mart.

 The people at the shelter questioned his drunkenness, but Jophiel had brought the money with him. (A few decades back, Jophiel had witnessed an art theft- A heist, rather. He was able to return the painting before the museum opened up the next morning and took the 3 million dollars in cash that the robbers had sold the painting for, forgetting to give it back. He didn’t really care since human money was worthless in Heaven, so he handed over the briefcase of cash and the hairless menace the people called a cat was in his care.) Jophiel had picked the hairless cat since the woman at the shelter had called it a sphynx cat; he figured Gabe would like it for the Egyptian-sounding name.

            Gabriel opened the door and his green eyes widened considerably, “Oh my father, Jophiel, what are you doin-What is that?”

            “Take him,” Jophiel held out the cat, scratches visible on his arms and face.

            Gabriel was speechless, but found himself accepting the cat.

            “Do you need some band-aids? I uh, I mean, thank you, also. I appreciate it, where did you come about him?” Gabriel replied awkwardly, trying not to wince as the cat wrapped its paws around his neck and nuzzled him. Any second, he was expecting the claws to come out, but the animal warmed up to him immediately.

            Jophiel took a long swig of the paper bag covered vodka bottle in his hand, “Therapy cat. Does he want some?” The other angel held out the bottle under the cat’s nose and Gabriel took a step back defensively.

            “Cats don’t drink vodka,” Gabriel scolded, giving the cat a pat. 

 Raphael came downstairs and he appeared in the doorway with a confused look, “What’s going on? Jophiel do you need me to heal you and take you home? What is that?” He pointed to the cat.

            “His _name_ is Osiris, he’s my new therapy cat,” Gabriel declared.

            Jophiel was still processing what Raphael told him, “Uhh, nah man I’m good.” With that, the drunken angel stumbled down the steps and began making his way home.

            Raphael didn’t question the scene that had just unfolded before him. If it helped Gabe heal, then so be it, no matter how weird it was. He just hoped Osiris the cat wouldn’t be too much trouble in the future. 


	5. Dinner Not-So Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Gabriel are beginning to get comfortable with their relationship and living together when a wrench is thrown into their peaceful setup.

Raphael let himself into Gabriel’s living room, sitting tiredly down on the couch. The familiar scent of the pink candles around the house calmed him; it had been an infuriatingly frustrating day. Michael hadn’t had anyone to boss around in awhile, so he’d been gravitating between Raphael and Jophiel to take out his wrath. Tonight, Michael had informed Raphael at work that he would be coming over for dinner to see how Gabe was doing. This worried Raphael more than it should, but then again, everything did- Especially in the category social interaction. He massaged his temples, trying to quell his headache. He knew that even if his headache went away, he’d have another one by the time Michael left for the night and he hadn’t even arrived yet. 

Gabriel silently made his way into the room and set down two cups of chamomile tea, Raphael’s favorite since he had adjusted to it after years of working in the hospital. He felt lazy for not changing out of his night clothes (an evening robe, shorts, and fuzzy slippers), but being lazy felt relaxing and no one had been at home to tell him otherwise. It was his first day alone since Raphael had come to live with him, only at three days in. 

“How was work?” Gabriel murmured softly, seeing the strain in Raphael’s face.  
Raphael explained the situation to Gabriel, who paled instantly, “I have to get the house ready immediately!”

“No, no, I’ll do it. You get dressed, he said he’ll be here around seven which means we have three and a half hours,” Raphael replied. 

“Fine, but I have to cook something. He could have been more considerate before he just decided to invite himself over,” the tranquil feeling which had been showing in Gabriel since he hadn’t had to deal with Michael in a few days was gone. The strain was visible on his face and his brow once again furrowed. Raphael took a sip of the tea as Gabriel’s was left on the table, abandoned since Gabe had already left the room to go change. Raphael sighed.

Just as he had begun to feel comfortable on the couch and the weariness he felt from the day had started to fade, he had to bring himself to his feet again to continue working. As much as Raphael had just wanted to come home and lay on the sofa, Gabe resting in his arms, he knew he had to make sure dinner went well or Michael would make things difficult. He closed his eyes and thought of stroking Gabriel’s hair, breathing in his scent and the smells of the spices and candles that were starting to become familiar. Gabe’s footsteps coming down the stairs again wrenched him from his daydream and Raphael stood up.

Gabriel had prepared probably the blandest meal in existence for the night. Plain chicken with a bit of lemon alongside some steamed string beans and carrots was the only dish he thought safe enough to serve for the night. He hadn’t wanted to make anything complicated in fear that somehow it would get messed up. The doorbell rang, making him jump; Gabriel put on the most convincing face he could and hoped for the best as he forced himself to walk toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These poor socially awkward babies, just let them be alone together Michael jfc!


End file.
